Operation NOBLE
by Re-Rei
Summary: Numbuh 1 faces his greatest challenge yet, himself. While trying to keep it a secret from his team, he tries to quel the flames that roar in his body.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the Kids Next Door Archives!

Please select your option:

Home

Search

Operation Log

Operative Log

-Operation Log

Welcome to the Operation Log!

Please select your option:

...

Ctrl-Shift-Operation Log

...

Please enter Pass code: * * * * * *

...

Pass code Accepted.

Welcome to the Secret Kids Next Door Archive!

Please Select Your Option:

Home

Back

Regular KND Archive

Search

Operation Log Code X

-Operative Log Code X

Welcome to the Opeation Log Code X!

Please select your option:

Home

Back

Search

-Search

Please enter what operation you are searching for.

Operation: N.O.B.L.E.

Please Wait...

Establishing Transmission...

...

Transmission Established...

Operation: N.O.B.L.E.

Numbuh

One

Battles

Life of

Evil

-Operation NOBLE-

Operative: Numbuh 1

Log: #0301

Date: April 17, 2004

Time: 8:32 p.m.

My name is Nigel Uno. My father was the legendary Numbuh 0, the one who started the Seventh Age of Kids Next Door. My mother was the legendary Numbuh 999, the first ever girl operative to enter the modern KND. I am Numbuh 1, currently the best operative in the KND and current representative of Earth in the Galactic Kids Next Door, and yes I am on Earth right now on special leave time. As you an see, I come from a lineage of noble, good people who go out of their way to help others. I have inherited those good attributes.

I guess I should tell you about the Kids Next Door. The KND is an international organization dedicated to helping kids in need. We have many bases spread throughout the world, but we call them 'Treehouses. Our main Treehouse is on the moon, the Moon Base. Don't dwell on how we even got to the moon; just know that with hope and dreams, anything is possible. Back on track, the KND operatives, most of them anyway, are divided into sectors. I am the leader of Sector V. It is composed of my bestest friends in the world. There is Numbuh 2 or Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. He's the best 2x4 tech expert I know. Numhuh 3 or Kuki Sanban is our tactics and medical expert. Numbuh 4 or Wallabee "Wally" Beatles is our combat specialist. Finally, Numbuh 5 or Abigail Lincoln is our second in command and espionage officer. The KND is lead by our soopreme leader, Numbuh 362 or Rachel T. McKenzie. I'm sure that's enough background information to get you through my video log.

Back on topic, my lineage. Despite what I have told you so far, not my entire lineage is good. You have seen only a portion of my family and sad as it is to say, it is one of the two good portions, the other belonging to my cousin, Numbuh 10 or Eva Roberts. The rest is composed of evil, even my mother's side. My uncle is Benedict Uno or more casually known as Father. Father is one of, if not the evilest villain of the current KND. He even managed to turn one of our own sectors, Sector Z, into a bunch of Delightful Children. It sickens me to think that we are related. With his black silhouette, evil-filled yellow eyes, and a never-ending flame of destruction he has earned his reputation. My grandfather is _the_ Grandfather. The very one who once ruled the world of kids with an iron fist. It was Numbuh 0, his own son, who put a stop to his rule.

Just recently I found all this out. You see, Father managed to restore Grandfather, whose memories and powers were erased when my father stopped him, to his full power. Grandfather enslaved the Earth once more, turning everyone but myself, my father and Father into senior-citizombies. But my father's memories of the KND were erased in a process called decommissioning. With finding the lost Book of KND, we gained the only weapon strong enough to threaten Grandfather, hope. My father's memories of the KND were later restored but lost in the final plan. That information is not important at this point, all you need to know is that Grandfather was stopped once more.

Intrigued about how I was related to Father and Grandfather, I looked into my lineage...and I was horrified at what I found out. Remember how I told you about Father's fire? Well he got his from his father, Grandfather and Grandfather got it from his father. When my great-grandfather was my age, he got into a lab accident. His father, my great-great grandfather was doing some testing on electrons. Unfortunately the lab he was testing in was two floors below my great-grandfather's room. The experiment did something funky and exploded. It wasn't like an actual explosion; it was more like electrons were flung upwards to my great-grandfather's room. Why this happened, no one really knows but some speculate it was because my great-grandfather was playing around with the concept of friction in which he became positively charged. According to one of the three laws of static charge, opposites attract and in this case, the opposite charge would be positive. Guess who had the largest positive charge. You guess right, my great-grandfather.

I just want to say something completely irrelevant to the log; I know all this science stuff because if you look at the paragraph above, I come from a line of scientists as well. My father and his brother, Benedict, were not really interested in science so they took up other things. My father felt like he had to continue the line somehow so he taught me a lot about science, and English to for that matter. You don't know how much boring English lessons I had to go through because of my father. I guess I went through so much It stuck with me... Now I talk a lot like the adults and I feel so disgusted but I can't help it.

Anyway, my great-grandfather was the source of the most protons and the least electrons. So the electrons from the experiment hit him. Again, this is pure guessing but one speculation states that the electrons might've been different than the usual ones because of the experiment. There was so much electrons that they started to bump against each other, friction at work, which made heat. The heat from the electrons spread throughout his body like a fire. I am guessing there was so much heat that it created actual fire. There are no more theories at this point because after that, every scientist who attempted to try didn't have enough evidence to provide a semi-concrete theory. I don't know where the silhouette and eyes comes from, but I believe they come from the evil in their hearts.

As the family line progressed, there seemed to be a pattern. At every generation, at least one male child received the 'flame' that runs in the Uno blood. Out of five children, two girls and three boys, Grandfather gained the 'flame.' Out of two children, both males, Father receive the 'flame.' Out of one child... I received the flame.

Right now, I am going to tell you my story... my story of my struggle to fight the flame that burns deep within. I hope that through this letter, you will learn the necessary skills to fight an Uno 'flame' should history repeat itself once more.

Transmission Interrupted...

* * *

><p>Okay so everything above is just my thoughts on how the heck Father can shoot fire out of his hands. I'm no scientist so correct me if I'm wrong...please!<p>

I can't wait to get to the part I want to get too!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, Operation Noble Chapter 2 is now a go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename:Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does.

WARNING!: Since we do not know who is in the GKND I had to make up some alien kids and weapons. So bear with me. They do kinda suck.

To help with clarification, the italic parts are continuations of the video log from chapter 1 and the regualr text is like a re-telling of the events in Numbuh 1's point of view..

* * *

><p>Transmission Re-Establised...<p>

_My struggle first started about six months ago. I was still in the GKND at that time so I was off in space, fighting adulthood._

_It was on a mission codenamed Operation HID#$%WKJ (TAKTIKS). This stood for in English:_

_Taktoktsi_

_Are_

_Known_

_To_

_Ignite_

_Killer_

_Strife_

_The Taktoktsi were these alien adults that shipped around alien kid slaves to slave owners. They are known to fight anything that stands in their way. They're a brutal race and only the top GKND operatives are sent to take care of them. I, along with my partner, were the ones chosen to handle them._

_I was in a team of two, Team Glorph which in English means Team V. My partner is Numbuh 34w the Gnarshua. She is a humanoid like me. Numbuh 34w has pale green, sandpaper-like skin, long antennas like a beetle, webbed hands and feet, a hairless head, big orange stone eyes and a bird-like mouth. She wears the standard GKND uniform which is a white space suit with red stripes going down the sides. She speaks in Gnarshwan but luckily the GKND provided all its operatives with a translator. So any alien language sounds like English to me and when I speak English, it sounds like alien language to them._

_About the mission, me and Numbuh 34w were on our way in our VOSNFCE, Vehicle. Of. Space. Never. Failing to. Cream. Enemies, when we were ambushed._

_The Taktoktsi wasted no time in firing lasers at us. They damaged out ship significantly while we were only able to take out own of their gunning stations. I landed our VOSNFCE on a nearby asteroid and we prepared our G-Tech, Galactic Technology, for battle..._

-Operation Noble-

On the Asteroid...

When we got out of our VOSNFCE, I aimed my RIFLET (Really. Ingenious. Firing. Large. Electric. Torpedoes) at the Taktoktsi ship and fired. I was right on target and it hit their thrusters and they were forced land on the same asteroid. Next to me I heard Numbuh 34w cock her GAD (Galactic. Ammo. Dispenser) which looked like and Earth pistol but it was silver, transparent and it shot lasers instead of bullets.

"Numbuh 1, ready?" Numbuh 34w asked as I cocked my own GAD.

"Yeah, let's do this." She nodded in response and we got into our battle stations. In my head I quietly said to myself, 'Galactic Kids Next Door, BATTLE STATIONS!'

The Taktoktsis started to fire at us with their laser guns and riffles, me and Numbuh 34w took cover behind some rocks and fired every once in a while. We both knew the battle was going nowhere fast so I took a BAMB (Blows. Away. Mean. Baddies) and tossed it in the direction of the Taktoktsis. The result was instantaneous. They were launched straight up into the air where me and Numbuh 34w could easily shoot them without them shooting us.

When they landed, Numbuh 34w threw a NETER (Net. Ensnares. Terrible. Enemies. Readily) on the enemies and they were caught. But then we realized we missed one.

We heard a boom behind us and we turned around. The last Taktoktsi charged at us and knocked Numbuh 34w into a rock while he held me in a vice-like grip. He crushed the air out of my lungs while Numbuh 34w recovered and tried to kick me out of the Taktoktsi's hand. She was just knocked back into the ground, unconscious. The Taktoktsi's cold eyes bore into my own eyes while he said in a low alien voice, "This one will be good. So will the Gnarshua. They will both make very good slaves."

My eyes widened as a new found fear caused me to struggle in the Taktoksi's grip. I heard the stories from various slaves we rescued, the slave owners the Taktoktsi sold the slaves to were sadistic torturers. I didn't want to go through that and I certainly didn't want Numbuh 34w to go through that too. Though I struggled with all my might, I couldn't even make his hand budge. The Taktoktsi laughed at my efforts.

The cold, evil laugh rang in my head.

Taunting me.

Making me feel small and weak.

I was filled with anger. My blood boiled as I stopped my struggling to glare at the Taktoksti with all my might. I felt hotter and hotter as the seconds ticked by. Before long I felt like I was on fire. My vision turned to red and the last thing I remembered was the Taktoktsi's fearful features before rage completely took over.

When my rage cleared I surveyed what happened in my rage fit. I saw all the Taktoktsis burnt heavily but still alive, barely. The whole battlefield was littered with scorch marks and deep craters. I saw Numbuh 34w looking at me with fear-filled eyes. My own eyes widened in realization.

I did this.

-Operation Noble-

After the battle, we gathered the Taktoktsis into our VOSNFCE and went back to GKND H.Q. We traveled into silence before Numbuh 34w's quivering voice asked, "Numbuh 1...what was that?"

I didn't answer for a while before I said, "I don't know. I don't even remember what happened."

"You started to...you were on fire." When Numbuh 34w said that my heart skipped a beat. Fire. I was on fire, literally. My mind was suddenly filled with so many questions. Why did this happen? Am I becoming like him? What can I do to stop this infection? Will I hurt my friends? It was silence for the rest of the trip.

When we came back the GKND operatives in charge of prisoners took the Taktoktsis we captured and took them away. Me and Numbuh 34w went to the conference room to report to the G-Soopreme Leader.

We entered the conference room and we both bowed to show our respect. It was Numbuh 449u9 the Fasnk. Numbuh 449u9 was a teddy-bear sized alien. He had white fur which was mostly covered by his brown hoodie that had bear ears on the top for decoration. He had big black coal eyes and a long tail. He had stubby arms and legs too. So basically he looked like a teddy bear.

"Hello Team Gloprh. Welcome back." Numbuh 449u9 greeted.

"Numbuh 449u9." I started, "We have accomplished our mission."

"I know. Good job too." I suddenly found my shoes very interesting. I wonder if he knows. "Oh I know about your little...situation, Numbuh 1. I would like to talk to you about it. Numbuh 34w, you are free to leave." Numbuh 34w gave a quick bow and bolted out the door.

"Now, Numbuh 1... Would you mind explaining what happened?"

"I...I don't know what happened sir."

"You were on fire. Can you explain that?"

"Sir...In my family, I have an uncle. My uncle has these...powers. Powers of...fire."

"So are you implying that..."

"I have inherited these powers? Yes I am. Or at least I believe I have."

"I see... Alright Numbuh 1. I am giving you leave time. Contact me personally when you have gained control of your... powers."

"Yes sir."

"You are dismissed. In eight hours you shall report to the teleportation station and you will be transported via Booger Way back to Earth. For your information, it has been approximately five months since you have left."

'Yes sir, thank-you sir." With that I gave a low bow and exited the room. I walked to my room and entered it.

I laid down on my bed and reflected on what happened on the mission. Feeling suddenly exhausted, I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

-Operation NOBLE-

I was in a swirl of darkness, just floating. Yeah floating. There was a sense of peacefulness. There was no left, no right, no up, no down. No wrong, no right. Just nothing.

I didn't have to be a leader here. I didn't have to worry.

There are no worries.

No KND.

No GKND.

No adults.

No Father.

Just me, floating in the empty space.

Peace

-Operation Noble-

When I awoke from my dream, six hours had passed. I obviously wasn't going to sleep anymore so I just opted to pack my stuff.

I picked up the bag Numbuh 2 gave me so long ago and packed everything I needed. I took some G-Tech with me too. I took a GAD, BAMB, DATAKA (Data. Application. To. Any.. Knowledge. Analog) and my custom made SUNI (Sunglasses. Usually. Navigate. Information). My SUNI looked just like my sunglasses but the difference was that it also doubled as a mobile computer and communicator.

When I looked back at the clock, I found that I had only used up half an hour. I still had and hour and a half before I was needed at the teleporters.

I sat on my bed thinking about how I managed to produce fire. When I looked into my history, the fire originated because of some funky electrons.

I decided to go to the G-Labs to get some testing done. When I entered I found Numbuh 74.239 working on something. He heard the doors open and greeted me, "Hi Numbuh 1!" I nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Yeah, hey can you do me a favour?"

"Sure."

"Can you give me clearance to do some tests?"

"Yeah I guess. But what for?"

"...Electrons."

"Oookay. Here you go." He looked at me like I grew a second head before shrugging and giving me a pass card for the labs.

"Thanks." I continued my way into the deeper parts of the labs. It wasn't long before I reached my desired station.

I set the configurations of the body scanner used to detect cosmic sicknesses to detect anything relatively wrong with me. After the scans I looked at the results. I read everything and one paragraph stuck out to me. I clenched the paper with the results in my hand a little tighter as I re-read the paragraph for the fifth time. No matter how many times I read it, it always said the same thing.

**The molecular state of the operative is unstable. The electrons are acting abnormally and should be dealt with immediately. The result if left unattended would be the manifestation of pryokinesis due to the abnormal properties of the electrons. If the operative does not learn to control the new found power, it could cause an explosion of fire which will lead to the ultimate harm of everything around the operative and the operative themselves.**

-Operation NOBLE-

After convincing myself to stop reading, I pocketed the piece of paper and went to the teleportation stations. I arrived with just fifteen minutes to spare. I fiddled with my SUNI for the remaining minutes before Numbuh 449u9 appeared out of the blue and greeted me, "Hello." I nodded and got into the chamber, following the unspoken order.

He set the coordinates into the chamber and waved goodbye as boogers covered my body and I was sent to Earth.

Home.

Transmission Interrupted...

* * *

><p>So Numbuh 1 has discovered his powers!<p>

Tell me about any errors okay.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright people! Chapter 3!

Hoo-yah!

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does. I do not own the 2x4 technology mention in this chapter, I only own the G-Tech.

I have a poll. It's about the pairings. 3x4 is pretty much set in stone. I'm talking about 1x5 or 1x362, stuff like that. Some might say that it's my story and I should choose but I'm very bad at making decisions. I would be trying to decide for days on end so I'm letting you guys choose to make my life easier.

I tried to to a British accent for Numbuh 1's dad but I failed so be prepared for fail British speak. Do you know how much times I banged my head on the wall trying to get everyone in character? Numbuh 3 was easy enough, but then the accents for Numbuhs 4 and 5, I failed epically so I didn't even try. Oh and Numhuh 2, I found it hard to make cheesy, bad jokes. Not because I tell good jokes but because they're actually harder to think of than good jokes. Weird huh?

So to help me with my accent dilemma, I observed. Here are the fruits of my labour. Please correct anything wrong.

For Australians, I found that they phrase their statements as questions a lot. I say, "It's hot." They say something like this, "How hot is it?" They also don't pronounce their "r's". I think their accent has a lot to with the vowels. It's a messy, rough, language. They were settled by convicts I heard, not sure how accurate that is though. Their "g's" at the end of the sentence are practically non-existent. Like a Canadian, or me, would say "catching" but Australians say "catchin." I don't know, I'm not Australian so I don't know how they actually speak. I only know by T.V. and books. A lot of videos too on Aussie slang and accents. I find it cool that they use "rubbish" instead of "trash." Like "rubbish bin" instead of "trash can." I hear a lot of "I reckon" too. Also when they're comparing stuff it's different. I say "This is as hot as the Sun." They say, "This is as hot as." It's a comparison to nothing I believe.

For British...erm, well I wouldn't say British. Like Britain is composed of Ireland, Scotland, England and Wales. Like c'mon, if you say "British" then you're like referring to 4 different styles of speaking. I would say Numbuh 1's accent is more like a Londoner's accent. I don't know if the word "Londoner" is actually used because it's just a word I use to refer to the people in London. Okay back to the accents, I find "Londoners" have their "o's" really pronounced, like they make an actual "o" with their mouths.

"Londoners" aren't straight to the point, their more 'free' I guess. Like I say, "I've gotta go." They say "I gotta go, I really must be going now." Or something like that. "Londoners" also have more of an "ah" sound to the "r's" at the end of their sentence. Me, "Professor." Them, 'Professah."

They also pronounce their "t's" with emphasis. Sometimes their "h's" at the beginning aren't pronounced either. But they do say "Hat" I find. Also like the Aussies, they use "rubbish." Also, with words with "tt's," the "Londoners" have different ways of saying it. Like in "Harry Potter" some "Londoners" pronounce "Harry Potter" like us execpt with more emphasis on the double t. Others, have a more rougher way of saying it, they don't pronounce the double t. So it's pronounced, "Heh-ree Poh-er." Sometimes the "H" in "Harry" is even dropped.

Some words I use are pronounced differently for them. Like privacy. I pronounce it "Pry-vah-see." They say "Preh-vah-see." Also "process." Me, "Pros-es." For the "Londoners, " "proh-ses." The "o" is very emphasized. Even "aluminum." Me, "Ah-loo-min-um." Them, "Ah-loo-min-ee-um" Cool huh?

I'm totally lost on Numbuh 5's accent. I know she has one but I'm drawing a total blank on it. I can't write it.  
>Well those are my observations anyway.<p>

::Blah:: comm talk

Once again, italics are continuations of the video log. I believe all chapters will start with this.

Also, the G-tech are kinda weird sounding (ie. VOSNFCE) because it's Galactic Technology. You can't really expect normal sounding names from alien kid inventions.

* * *

><p><em>When I was back on Earth, it was supposed to be a happy event.<em>

_It surely wasn't._

_I knew I had to keep my... situation a secret from my friends and family. Not to mention the source of my frustration lived down the lane from me._

_Don't get me wrong, I was thrilled to be back with my friends and family. It's just...it made me feel sick to my stomach that I had to keep a secret from the people who had been there all my life. It felt wrong._

_But if keeping this secret will keep them happy and safe._

_I would do it a thousand times over._

_With a smile plastered on my face for their sake._

-Operation NOBLE-

I did a series of signs with my hands before sticking my finger up my nose, initiating the pod's teleportation sequence. Soon I felt boogers surround my GKND uniform as the world was blocked out by green. Soon the green faded and my sight returned.

Once I touched ground my heart was swelled with happiness. I was back home. The skies were blue, not an endless black, the grass were green, not grey like the floors of the GKND H.Q., there were flowers, not deadly asteroids coming your way, and there were people, not alien kids you had nothing in common with.

I smiled and then I looked down at myself.

I was still in my _GKND uniform_.

I blushed and ran into a nearby bush. I pressed a button on the watch attached to my uniform and the uniform morphed into some clothes. It was a red turtleneck sweater with grey shorts. Then my space boots morphed into a pair of JETABOOTS (Jet. Engine. Thrusted. Airlift. Boosts. Operatives. Over. Tough. Stuff).

Oh yes, Numbuh 1 of the KND is back.

_Bzzzt_

I heard the familiar buzz of my SUNI, someone was trying to contact me. I pressed a button at the side of my SUNI and immediately the sound of Numbuh 449u9's voice came through.

::Numbuh 1, I have notified your Soopreme leader of your visit. You team however has not. I trust you will give them a sufficient surprise.::

::Yes sir and I will.::

::No problem, as you humans say. Remember, my comm number is N-449u9-SoopremeG. Contact me only in times of peril and when you have fixed your situation.

::Yes sir, I will not let you down. Numbuh 1 out.::

I checked my bag to make sure I hadn't forgotten anything. I found all the G-Tech I packed, the Sngu Slug, Stone of Glow and the Hakei Yososje. 'Good, everything is there.' I thought as I looked down at my stuff with shaded blue-green eyes.

I then looked up at the sky. It was still blue but my SUNI said it was 5 p.m. Soon it would be a brilliant mix of reds, oranges, pinks and maybe purple. My first sunset in what seemed like forever.

I clicked my heels together and flew over to my house with my JETABOOTS. The air felt great because this was actual air. It wasn't some fake, processed air, it was real. I took a deep breath and simply cruised at a slow speed. I took the time to enjoy what I had so dearly missed. The wind whipped around my bald head and it felt nice.

In what seemed like too short of a time, I arrived at my house. I was saddened for I wanted my flight to last forever but it was quickly replaced with happiness at the thought of finally hugging my parents once again. But then the sadness came back because I knew my parent had no idea about the GKND. I was lying to them. I told them I was oversees for a special school for aspiring scientists.

I quickly made my way over to the door and after taking a deep breath, I knocked on it. A couple seconds later and I was greeted by the shocked faces of my parents. No word was said as my mum just grabbed me and hugged me. When I was finally released I looked at my dad who was still in shock. I said, "Dad?" When I said that, he shook his head and knelt down to my level. He put a hand on my shoulder before hugging me. "Well Nigel ol'bean, I missed you. We both did. We're happy to 'ave you back, very happy. Yes very happy indeed."

I smiled and answered, "Yeah dad, mum. I missed you too."

Mum welcomed me in and told me to wait in the living room as she prepared dinner. "We're going to have a grand dinner with all your favourites. I should done in an hour or two."

My dad and I sat in a comfortable silence before he stood up and got something from a nearby shelf. "Do you want to play chess Nigel?"

I nodded and we set up the game.

Soon the chess game became very intense. I only had my bishop, queen and king left. My dad had his king AND a pawn. I frowned mentally; pawns were often the ones that turned the game around. After a couple moves, he had me in a checkmate. I tried to find a way to get out of it but a checkmate is a checkmate. I sighed and admitted defeat; it was very bad etiquette to continue in a hopeless situation.

"Seems like I won don't it Nigel ol'boy?"

I nodded and we packed up the game. When I looked at the clock, only ten minutes had passed.

"Dad, can I go up to the tree house?"

"Of course Nigel, go an' play with your friends. I've got to help mum anyway, I really must be going now. 'Ave a crackerjack of a time!" He chuckled heartily and disappeared into the kitchen.

I quickly climbed up the stairs to the tree house and entered it.

It was exactly like I remembered it to be. Nothing changed. Faintly I heard the sound of chatter just beyond the door in front of me, it was the briefing room. I quietly opened the door and saw Numbuh 5 on the podium where I once stood.

She was briefing them on something, mission specs perhaps? The others were listening intently and I smiled. I remembered when they were like that when I was the leader. My heart stung a bit, they did so fine without me. It was like I was never needed. I shook my head of those thoughts, I should be happy for them.

I smiled and knocked on the doorway signalling the others of my presence.

"Knock kno-oof." I didn't even finish my sentence as I was tackled by Numbuh 3. "Numbuh 1!" She cried cheerfully. "You're back!"

"Nice to see you too...um...can you please let go now? I think...I think I'm turning blue." She immediately released me from her grasp. I sputtered and coughed a bit before regaining my composure.

"So, how has Sector V fared since I left? Amazing I presume." My light English accent rang in the room.

"Well, I wouldn't call it A-mazing, it's more like C-mazing! Hahahaha!" It looks like Numbuh 2 hadn't lost his...sense of humour. I smiled and said, "Things haven't changed at all."

"Things haven't changed? Do yah know how cruddy things have been since yah left for cruddy Canada?" Numbuh 4 said angrily. Numbuh 3 conked him on the head sayng, "Numbuh 4! Numbuh 1's back now, be nice!" I heard Numbuh 4 grumble before mumbling an apology, "Ah, sorry mate. Forgive me."

"Of course Numbuh 4. Apology accepted."

"So Numbuh 1, how is it like? Being in the GKND and all." Numbuh 2 asked.

"It's definitely not as much fun as it is with you guys. I missed you all. The GKND...it's different. Definitely not the same as the KND. Oh which reminds me." I paused to dig through my bag, "Here Numbuh 2. Have this." With I gave him the DATAKA and he held it in his hands as if it were made out of porcelain.

"Numbuh 1...this is...wow." He stared at the DATAKA in awe.

"It's a DATAKA. I hope you like this little piece of G-Tech."

"Like it? I LOVE IT! THANK-YOU!" I chuckled at his reaction and he disappeared into the tree house. Probably to check out the DATAKA.

Numbuh 3 looked at me expectantly while Numbuh 4 tried to look nonchalant but I knew he was expecting something too. I dug into my bag again and took out an alien plush toy. Numbuh 34w said that in her home planet Gnarshua, all the girls collected these plushies. Apparently, they were the cutest things ever. A Sgnu Slug looked nothing like an Earth slug. It was more of a whale and it was softer than silk. Numbuh 3 squealed in delight as she took the plushie from my hands and ran to her room.

"THANK-YOU NUMBUH 1!" I heard her voice echo throughout the tree house.

Next, I took out my GAD and gave it to Numbuh 4. He held it in his hands cautiously and he found the trigger. Numbuh 4 fingered the trigger as if he were trying get a feel for the gun. He aimed it at the wall and fired the GAD. It made a nice hole in the wall. Numbuh 4 smirked and thanked me before setting off to test his new weapon.

I turned to Numbuh 5 who was silent ever since I came back. "Numbu-" I didn't even finish as she hugged me lightly. "Numbuh 5 missed you Numbuh 1." She said softly. I saw that my old sunglasses were perched on the bill of her ever-present red cap.

"Numbuh 5..." I said as she retracted from her hug. She grinned and punched me in the shoulder playfully, "Welcome back Numbuh 1!" With that she extended her hand and I shook it.

"Good to be back Numbuh 5. Good to be back."

I pulled out the Stone of Glow and gave it to her. The Stone of Glow lives up to it's namesake. It glows in correspondence to the aura of the one holding it. Every colour meant something different. For me, it flickers from a dark red and black. The dark red is the colour of leaders, the brave, the courageous, and the strong willed. Black is the colour of evil, mystery and death.

Numbuh 5 seemed hesitant to even touch it but I assured her it was perfectly safe. She took the stone from my hands and it started to flicker between gold and dark blue. Numbuh 5 stared in awe at the changing colours and looked at me in thanks. I said to her softly, "Gold is the colour of prestige and wisdom. Dark blue symbolizes knowledge, power, and seriousness." Her eyes widened and then her expression of awe changed into one of deviousness. She smirked and said, "Well, let's see what colours the others have."

I smirked along with her and we ran to do just that.

-Operation NOBLE-

It turns out that Numbuh 2 had the colours of light blue and light yellow. Light blue, the colour of understanding, healing, and tranquility. Light yellow is the colour of intelligence and happiness.

Numbuh 3 had the colours aqua and white. Aqua symbolizes protection while white is the colour of innocence, purity and light.

Numbuh 4 had the colours red-orange and light purple. Red-orange meant he has a thirst for action while light purple meant he has romantic feelings for someone.

Both me and Numbuh 5 laughed when we saw Numbuh 4's face after I told him what the light purple meant. He blushed and kicked us out of the room. We both knew about his obvious crush for Numbuh 3; the whole KND knew about it too. Well except for Numbuh 3 that is who also had a crush on Numbuh 4 who was totally oblivious to her feelings. There is actually a bet going on in the KND about who would confess their feelings first, Numbuh 3 or Numbuh 4. The majority of operatives are leaning on Numbuh 3.

We spent the next hour talking and catching up on stuff, though Numbuh 4 gave me some harsh looks. I think he's still a bit hurt about my leave. I made a mental note to talk to him privately later on.

Very soon, my mother called me down to eat dinner.

I savoured every bite of my dinner because it felt like forever since I had Earth food. It wasn't that the food they served in the GKND was bad. It was just...weird. Imagine eating a glowing pile of slop everyday. The weird part was, the slop tasted different every bite. So for example using human food terminology, one bite would taste like 'chicken,' and the next would taste like 'steak.' When it was first served to me, it took the chefs five hours to get me to eat it. Back then, I stayed as far away as possible from the slop. It got to my stomach eventually; note how I said stomach not mouth.

All too soon dinner was done and I was getting ready for bed. As I was about to turn off the lights my mum came in. "Mum?" I asked. She said nothing as she tucked me into bed and kissed my forehead. She made her way for the door and rested her finger on the light switch. She looked back at me before whispering, "Goodnight my little baby. Sleep tight and have sweet dreams." With that she turned off the lights and closed the door.

I laid in my bed staring at my ceiling which was filled with glow-in-the-dark star stickers. Even though they looked nothing like the stars in space I saw in my room back at GKND H.Q, they were brighter in my opinion. I smiled and closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep. I was home. This isn't space anymore. This is home.

-Operation NOBLE-

I was back in the swirl of darkness.

But this time, it was different. Instead of the constant darkness I saw last time, this darkness was not quite the same.

All of a sudden, the darkness turned into water and I was in it. I felt like I was going to drown. The water invaded my lungs and filled it. I started to swim to the top but it made no difference. No matter what I did, the surface seemed to get farther and farther.

The water soon disappeared and I could breathe again. I tried to cough up the none-existent water. It was then that I felt a shadow loom over me. I looked up and saw a wall. It stood tall and strong and it surrounded me everywhere. I tried to break it down but it was useless.

Then the wall morphed into a tornado. I tried to run from it but it swallowed me up no problem. I felt like I was being torn apart as the sharp blades of the wind cut my skin like it was butter.

All of a sudden, the storm stopped and I felt like I was falling from the sky. I opened my mouth to scream but no sound came out. Then my decent slowed down to the point where I felt like I was floating. I took in a deep breath and calmed myself.

Then a crackling sound made itself known.

* * *

><p>Okay sooooo how did I do? How is the story progressing so far. I didn't fail too much with the characters right?<p>

Also, look into my poll for the pairings.

Re-Rei over and out.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so this chapter is more centric on Sector V.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does. I own all the G-Tech and the RADSUIT. I don't own any other 2x4 tech.

I think by now, you people know the drill right? For the newcomers, the italics part at the beginning is a continuation of the video log. It starts at Chapter 1 and in every chapter, it will be continued.

Oh and Sngu Slug is pronounced "Sin-goo Sl-oo-g." Weird I know, but what else would you expect with the Gnarshwuas?

* * *

><p><em>I thought about my dreams. They started to come when I first discovered my powers. At first I thought they were something important. I thought the dreams held some secret encrypted message.<em>

_But then I realized something._

_They were just dreams. They aren't going to tell me anything. Dreams are just the works of my subconscious mind. They're figments of my fears. The dreams are just that, dreams._

_Don't make the same mistake I did._

_The dreams were telling me something and I was stupid enough not to listen to them._

_Remember this too, Vince Lombardi said, "People who work together will win, whether it be against complex football defenses, or the problems of modern society."_

_Your friends will help. Don't keep your...condition a secret. It will be the worst thing you could ever do. This...disease can only be cured with the help of your friends..._

-Operation NOBLE-

It was 8 p.m. when Numbuh 2 decided to turn in. He yawned and laid down on his bed in the Treehouse. He closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep. But he kept tossing and turning. This went on for an hour before Numbuh 2 decided to get up.

He was surely not going to sleep for a while.

He came down from his plane-bed and went into his workshop. In the workshop there was all his 2x4 technology he invented. But on his worktable there was a different piece of technology. One that did not fit in with the rest.

It was the DATAKA.

It was square and about the size of your hand. It looked like a plain black metal disk but when you touched the center of it, it transforms into a small cube. On the cube there are some alien looking symbols on every side but one. On that one side, there is a red button. When you push it, as Numbuh 2 found out, it sends an electromagnetic pulse that affects any and all kinds of machinery. Even 2x4 tech.

Numbuh 2 didn't know what the pulse did yet but he was itching to find out because it did some pretty weird stuff to his inventions.

For example, the RADSUIT (Radical. Army. Destruction. Suit. Used. In. Tribulations) he was building suddenly started to glow a faint blue. When Numbuh 2 touched it, the suit started to have alien symbols appearing on it. Had Numbuh 2 known what these symbols meant, he would have known the RADSUIT was now re-enforced with a virtually indestructible barrier.

Numbuh 2 sighed and knew that just like the DATAKA, Numbuh 1 was just as mysterious.

Always hiding his eyes from the world, even his friends. The GKND was also kept a secret. Numbuh 2 didn't like being left out of the loop. Now he's back for some reason. Numbuh 2 knew that once you were in the GKND, you could never come back. Numbuh 1 was keeping something from them.

"You're my best friend. Why don't you trust me?"

-Operation NOBLE-

In a dim room, Numbuh 3 was saying goodnight to all her stuffed animals. Her bedroom at home had way less plushies than her bedroom at the Treehouse so it didn't take too long. This went on for a couple minutes before Numbuh 3 had to say goodnight to the last stuffed animal. The Sngu Slug.

Numbuh 3 hugged it and said in a cheery voice, "Goodnight Sngu Slug!"

Numbuh 3 would normally nickname her plushies something but this one was different. This one, she could not think of a name. It was so different, so bizarre. But was it ever so soft! It was kind of cute too! It had a whale-like shape and it was a bright red in colour. The only weird part was the fact that even though it looked like a whale, it had no flippers or eyes.

She hugged it with all her might and took it to her futon.

Numbuh 3 suddenly frowned. She turned to the Sngu Slug next to her and poked it. It wasn't like anything she had every seen before. Though it gave her some sort of comfort. It was foreign yet it was like an old friend. She furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Numbuh 3 couldn't wrap her head around the concept. It was too...odd.

She sighed and turned away from the plushie.

Her thoughts shifted to Numbuh 1. He was back, finally. After a long five months of waiting and worrying he came back home. Numbuh 3 missed him. All of them did. But now he was back! Shouldn't they be happy?

She turned back to face the plushie.

It was then that it clicked. The plushie was something out of this world, literally. So of course it's going to be foreign. But what makes it familiar is that it's similar to her Rainbow Monkeys, something that's already in her life. The familiarity is coming from the memories of something she already knew.

"You're not completely a plushie."

Though the statement was directed to the plushie, Numbuh 3 knew it was for something else entirely.

-Operation NOBLE-

Numbuh 4 sat on his bed in his room. For the first time in a long time he was home. Usually he camped out in the Treehouse but this time he chose to go home.

"Cruddy Numbuh 1. Cruddy Galactic Kids Next Door. Cruddy everything!" Numbuh 4 grumbled. "So 'e leaves and comes back expectin' us ta welcome him with flowers and roses." He growled and picked up the GAD Numbuh 1 gave him. It looked as if it were made out of water because of the transparent colouring.

"Cruddy gun." He threw it with as much force as he could at the wall. Numbuh 4 knew it was only a reminder that Numbuh 1 was going to leave again and who knows when he'll come back this time. Numbuh 4 felt rage boil inside him. The one he always looked up to is leaving.

Again.

He growled. Numbuh 4 was swelling with emotions. Fear, betrayal, hurt and anger. He feared he would never see Numbuh 1 ever again. He felt betrayed that someone he saw as an older brother would choose something over him. He felt hurt that Numbuh 1 thought he could make it up to him for leaving by getting him a present. He was angry at Numbuh 1 for every cruddy thing that happened.

Numbuh 4 clenched his fists tightly in anger. He could feel tears threatning to fall so he wiped them away with his sleeve.

"You were ma older brother." He seethed. "Why do ya have ta leave again?"

He was the tough guy. He was not going to cry over something like this.

"This isn't fair."

-Operation NOBLE-

Numbuh 5 was in the park on a park bench. She curled up on the seat and hugged her knees. She rested her head on her knees and tried to block out the tears that were surely going to fall. "Numbuh 1...Why'd you go an' leave Numbuh 5 like that?" She asked the stars as if they would answer her.

They didn't.

Numbuh 5 picked up the Stone of Glow she brought with her. She stared deep into the glowing lights of the piece of space rock. It's soft gold and dark blue illuminated the darkness of the night. Yes it was pretty.

But not cool.

Numbuh 5 sighed and took the sunglasses off the bill of her cap. These were the very sunglasses that Numbuh 1 wore. He got it from his father to look 'cool.' She rolled them in her hands remembering all those times she wanted to take them off his face so the world could see his eyes. Numbuh 5 chuckled at the irony. Now that these sunglasses were off his face, she wanted to put them back on his face and make sure he never took it off again. Then her thoughts drifted to the new sunglasses on Numbuh 1's face. They looked exactly like the old ones but she knew they were completely different. They didn't show the comfort the ones in her hands did.

They only showed an alien.

"Nigel...is the GKND replacing everything you know and love?" Numbuh 5 paused before looking up to the stars and asking them, "Are they replacing Numbuh 5? Are they replacing me?"

-Operation NOBLE-

I woke up in cold sweat.

I took a couple deep breaths to calm myself down. After a couple minutes I could finally breathe properly. I looked at the clock and it said it was 6:50 a.m. I ran a hand through my bald head and sighed.

I was not going to be able to sleep after a dream like that.

I decided to take a walk through a nearby park to organize my thoughts. "Crud, I need to get my problem fixed. I don't think it's healthy for me to skip out on so much sleep. All because of dreams." I said to myself as I opened my bedroom window. I clicked my heels and let my JETABOOTS do their work. In a matter of seconds, I was off into the sky.

When I arrived at the park I saw something. Or rather someone sitting on a park bench.

I walked closer to the person and finally recognized them. It was Numbuh 362. My footsteps alerted her to my presence and she gave a shy wave. I waved back and sat beside her.

"Hello si-."

"Cut the sir stuff Nigel. I know you're in the GKND. You're practically my surperior now." She snapped harsher than she intended. Then she awkwardly said, "...Sorry...Welcome back."

"It's okay. Thanks." I replied. Then I realized something. Why in the world is she here? I thought she was in Canada or something.

"I moved here about three months ago. Parents said it would be nicer." Numbuh 362 mumbled. I blushed in response, embarrassed that I accidentally said my thoughts out loud.

"So...uh...How are yo-"

"How do you do it Nigel?" Numbuh 362 asked, cutting me off. 'She said Nigel again.' I thought but then I quickly smothered it.

"How do I do what?"

"Lead."

"Lead?"

"Yeah, you make it seem so easy."

"I can tell you right now, I face the same problems. The pressure and responsibility placed on your shoulders. The fear of failure. Trust me; I know what it feels like."

"I know but...you do it as if it was the most natural thing in the world and you do it so well too. But me..."

"Numbuh 36-"

"Rachel."

"Rachel, listen. You are a great leader; never doubt that for a second."

"But, the KND is going through some very tough times. They all look at me to fix it but I don't know what to do. It seems as if every move I'll make will completely destroy the KND!"

"Stop. Stop it right now. This isn't the Rachel I know. She's strong and brave and never afraid to do what's right."

"I'm not any of tha-"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not! You are the one like that! Not me."

"Rachel...You are a much better leader than I. I hide behind a pair of sunglasses so that no one would see my fears. But you, you face your fears head on. You don't hide behind anything!"

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"I...yes, of course."

"Then trust my words."

"...Okay...Nigel?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"I'm glad to have you back." After that, she got off the bench and waved good-bye before heading home.

I stayed on the bench long after she was gone. "I'm glad to have you back." Her words echoed in my head. My heart stung a bit. "Will you be so glad when you discover the monster inside me?"

I got up from the bench and began to walk home.

"I don't belong here. Not anymore."

* * *

><p>Oh my gosh. I had a brain malfunction writing Kuki's part and the last part.<p>

I re-wrote it at least seven times before I became satisfied with it. You know how I got it on the last try? I stared into the eyes of my own plush doll and all of a sudden, it clicked. Literally. It made a clicking sound and I tossed it at the wall in fear.

Creepy.


	5. Chapter 5

So, there will be a dramatic decrease of updates because I have a busy schedule.

I don't know what's wrong with me. I just got the scores of a test I wrote earlier this month back and I'm so angry at myself! I got half a mark wrong! Sure you might say, "HEY! That's a really good mark, be proud of it." Sure as heck I'm proud of it but this test is the 3rd one in a series of tests which are out of the same thing. For the past two, I also got half a mark wrong! Do you know how frustrating it is to have 3 consecutive tests and find out that on all of them you were soooooo lollipopin close to getting a perfect!

Argh!

Anyway, my frustration was just the thing I needed to fuel this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does. I own all the G-Tech but no 2x4 tech.

Also, I am officially using the term "English accent" not "British accent." For reasons why, read my super long author's note in chapter 3.

Also note: Is "Blimey" actually a phrase or is it one of those English stereotypes.

* * *

><p><em>I guess I should tell you about the signs to watch out for.<em>

_You already know that strange dreams are one of them. Other signs are a sudden development of uncontrollable rage, an attraction to fire, and feeling hotter than usual._

_There are plenty of other signs but these are the ones you should watch out for the most._

_For me, all these signs appeared over a period of time. But from what I've heard, Father had all of these signs happen at once. Be very vigilant for you never know._

_The signs never have a warning._

_When they happen, they happen. You can't sidestep it. The best thing you can do is learn how to control your 'flame' as soon as possible. If you do not do this, then there are catastrophic consequences. The things you will do while under the influence of the 'flame' are evil things. Vile, wicked deeds that will make your stomach churn when you know you're the one who did it. Trust me; you do not want to know what will happen._

_Control your 'flame' if you know what's best for you._

_Here are some tips on how to control the 'flame':_

_One: Control your anger..._

-Operation NOBLE-

When I got home it was around 7:30. Faintly, I could hear the distant sounds of Mum preparing breakfast. Usually, I would have gone straight up to the Treehouse, but this time I decided against it.

I quietly made my way down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mum didn't even turn around when she said, "Good morning Nigel. Did you have a nice sleep?"

"Good morning Mum. Yes, I did have a nice sleep. How about you? Did you have a nice sleep as well?"

"It was alright."

Then my dad came down the stairs. He rubbed his eyes as if he were trying to rub the sleep out of them. "Top of the morning love! Son!" He greeted sleepily.

"Good morning." Mum and I said in sync. Dad blinked before sitting down at the table and grabbing the newspaper. I made a grab for an apple and started chewing it with my mind elsewhere. We were in a comfortable silence, minus the sounds of Mum's cooking, Dad's newspaper rustling as he turned the pages, and me eating my apple, before Dad suddenly set his newspaper down.

"Blimey! I just remembered something."

"What love?"

"Your brother's crackerjack of a family is coming over tomorrow."

"Jeremiah? Why is he coming over? Is it some sort of special occasion?"

"No, it's just a family visit."

"How lovely, and now that Nigel's back it will be even better!"

"Ah you're right! Little Eva's coming as well! It'll be a...now what do you kids say nowadays..."

"...A blast Dad?"

"Oh yes! It'll be a blast!"

-Operation NOBLE-

After that, Mum finished cooking and we ate breakfast. After breakfast I went up to the Treehouse to meet my team. When I got there, Numbuh 4 was the only one present.

"Hey, good morning."

"Mornin'"

I rubbed the back of my neck awkwardly as a tense silence overtook the room. I decided to break it for both of our sakes, "So...Where is everyone?"

"Called to the Moonbase for something. Told me to guard the Treehouse."

"I see...uh "

"Look, if ya don't have anythin' important to say leave me alone." Numbuh 4 growled. I blinked at him before asking, "Numbuh 4...are you...alright?"

"Ah said, if ya don't have anything' important to say leave. Me. Alone!"

"Numbuh 4! I may not be your leader anymore but I'm still your friend!"

"Well what a cruddy friend you are!" The small conversation almost immediately escalated into a full blown shouting match. I didn't know what took over me but I just kept shouting and shouting. I couldn't control my anger like I usually did. It just got out of control really fast.

"Blast it Wally! What did I do?"

"What did ya do! Are ya asking me what the crud ya did! Huh _Numbuh 1_!" My codename dripped off his tongue as if it were venom.

"I'm pretty blooming sure I am!"

"Alright I'll tell ya! Ya left us, your _friends_, for this cruddy GKND! Ya left us so ya could be all _hero_ in cruddy Canada!"

"I did it for a good cause! It's not like you could ever understand my situation! AND FOR THE LAST TIME, I WAS NEVER IN CANADA! I WAS IN SPACE!"

"Well I guess your right! I, Numbuh 4, could never hope to understand what it means to be offered such an honourable position! Nor can I ever know what the cruddy difference between Canada and space is because I'm not the famous _Numbuh 1_. The _best_ operative in the whole KND."

"I didn't mean it like that!"

"Sure ya didn't."

"Numbuh 4...I..."

"Save it. Ah don't need your words."

"Wally..."

"Go."

"Wally, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything that's happened. I know that no matter what I say, I can never take back the pain you suffered because of my decision. But please, forgive me."

"..."

"Numbuh 4?"

"...Just go."

"Numbuh 4, please.

"Go before I punch the livin daylights outta ya!" I sighed and did as he told.

I went down into my bedroom to clear my thoughts.

-Operation NOBLE-

I spent a couple minutes in my bedroom before leaving because it got too hot and stuffy. I went downstairs and found my dad sitting on the couch reading a book. He looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello son."

"Hey Dad." I joined him on the couch and turned on the T.V. After channel surfing for a while, I gave up and turned the T.V. off. I sighed in boredom. Dad must have caught onto my problem.

"Do you want to do something? You know, maybe fish or something with your old man?" He asked. Usually I would have said no, but through sheer boredom and the fact that it might be my last normal activity I could do with my father I said yes.

Dad beamed and got the stuff ready and soon we were off.

-Operation NOBLE-

Our drive to the lake took us an hour and by the time we got there, it was already 10 a.m.

When we got out of the car, Dad immediately got started on setting up camp. He planned to camp out here for the night and then come back early in the morning so we wouldn't miss out on the family get-together.

"Nigel, pass me that pole over there." It was like that for half an hour before our campsite was finally set. It took us so long because our tent kept collapsing. Dad described it as a "botched up job but a job...erm...well done nonetheless." It took us another fifteen minutes to get the boat into the water..

We sat at opposite ends of the boat in with our lines cast. To pass the time we talked about small stuff. The weather, school, and life. Stuff like that.

Our conversation was cut short when I felt a slight tug on my line. It was then that all the lessons my father gave me came back.

_"To hook your fish, jerk your line backwards."_

I gave a quick jerk backwards and with the experience my Dad helped me gain, I felt the hook snag the fish.

_"Now you keep your fishing rod vertical and reel in the fish. Remember to make sure your line doesn't go slack, keep it tense."_

I started to reel in my fish but I made sure my fishing rod was vertical, just like my Dad said to. Every once in a while I focused on my line and made sure it wasn't loose.

Minutes ticked by before the fish was very close to us. Dad grabbed the net we took with us and scooped the fish. It was medium sized fish and my Dad beamed at me with pride.

I took the fish in my arms and put it back in the water. I watched it swim and disappear into the water. Dad 'ruffled' my bald head and grinned, "Good job son. Good job."

-Operation NOBLE-

After more fishing, hiking, and some other camping activities, time flew by and all of a sudden, it was dark. We ate the diner we packed and rolled out our sleeping bags. The weatherman was wrong, as usual, and it didn't rain like he said it would. not that we were complaining or anything. It was such a nice night that both me and my dad decided to sleep outside, beneath the stars.

"'Night Dad."

"Goodnight Nigel." That was the last thing Dad said before his snores filled the forest.

I stayed up because I was afraid of what I'll see if I do.

I knew that the dreams would only continue to get worse.

I didn't want that.

So I stared at the rapidly fading fire my dad made with unshaded eyes. There wasn't a whole lot of wood left but the flame was still quite bright. I watched as the flames danced and twirl with the slight breeze that passed by. It was warm. I continued to watch, memorized by the blending of the oranges, reds, yellows and blues.

The weakening fire all of a sudden got an energy burst. From small movements to wild ones, it started to grow bigger and bigger but it did stop growing at some point. It grew so much that the height of it's flames exceeded me.

I stood up from my lying down position and walked up to the fire in a trance. I stopped just inches away from the blaze. The flames eagerly reached out for me. My hand started to move of its own accord as it reached up and touched the fire. The flames licked my skin but it did not hurt nor did it leave a mark. It just wrapped around my hand like a snake would to its prey, minus the constricting part.

The fire began to swirl around me and soon my whole hand was engulfed with flames. The flames made their way up my arm but still, it did not burn my skin or my clothes. Through this, I barely knew what was going on. All I saw was fire.

Then my whole body was covered in fire.

A warm feeling spread throughout my body as I began to become more aware of my situation. By the time I found out what the heck was happening, I felt oddly...calm. It was like there was this instinct in my gut telling me the flames would not burn me.

A torrent of emotions washed over me next but anger was the one I felt most.

My feet left the ground. The angrier I got, the higher I levitated. Rage had clouded everything. A new feeling washed over me. I didn't know what it was but I _liked_ it.

Once I was above the tree line I started to move. In what direction I didn't know. I wasn't moving slowly, I was moving fast. _Very_ fast. If anyone looked up when I was passing by, they would've seen a fire ball heading somewhere at a break-neck pace.

In what felt like a couple seconds but in reality it was half an hour, I flew over the Treehouse.

I didn't dwell on this that much because my body was still traveling, though at a significantly slower speed. Soon, I touched ground and I started to walk...still on fire.

A couple steps later, my body stopped. It seemed like I had reached my destination. The flames dissipated and it was replaced with a black silhouette.

"Hello Numbuh 1."

Before me stood...

* * *

><p>Hahaha, I'm feeling evil today.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

I have a clear schedule today! Yahoooooo! But then tomorrow...boo...I might be able to update. Who knows?

Hahahaha! I hope you all enjoyed my little cliffhanger!

Numbuh 1: LITTLE! ! Are you kidding me? I had to stay frozen in time, waiting for YOU to arrive and finish the scene! You're calling that a little cliffhanger. It was more like a big one you

HEY! Shut your trap Numbuh 1 and get back into the story for gosh sakes!

Numbuh 1: Little my...

Finish that sentence and I'll kill you...later because I need you alive for the story.

Anywho, now that that's out of the way...TALLY-HO TO CHAPTER 6!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does. I own all the G-Tech but no 2x4 tech.

::blah:: Communicator talk

**IMPORTANT: The poll will close on the first of June. If you want your fave couple to be set in stone, then hurry up and vote! So far, only 3x4 is set because really, who can deny their awesome cuteness? Again, the poll will close on June 1st.**

* * *

><p><em>Two: Fight the 'flame' as best as you can! Don't let it take over...<em>

_Three: Don't even try to battle the 'flame' alone._

_If the 'flame' does take over, there are things your friends can do to help turn you back to your normal state. The best course of action is to cover you with ice cream. It may sound weird but it works. Water will not work; you need ice cream to 'freeze' the 'flame.' Dousing the 'flame' will do nothing, it's like a firecracker. Water will not put it out._

_So make sure you and/or your friends have a lot of ice cream on hand._

_Next best thing to do is to knock you out. Unconsciousness will stall the 'flame' giving you time to regain control with your subconscious._

_If your 'flame' has already ascended to level two, I will tell you about this later, then the only thing that has a chance of working is talking. Yes, your friends must try to talk some sense into you because at level two, controlling the 'flame' is next to impossible. _

_Now, to tell you about level two._

_Level two is much more dangerous that level one. You will know you are about to reach level two when fire starts to hurt you. _

_When you're using your pryokinesis, you can control fire right? Usually when you touch fire, it won't burn you when your 'flame' has awakened. But when you are about to reach level two, any fire you touch will feel like it's burning you when it's actually not. Your skin and clothes will never be burnt, just like always._

_Depending on how hard you fight the 'flame,' this burning sensation could last anywhere from a second to eleventy thousand seconds or even more. _

_When the burning sensation stops, you start to 'cool down.' But don't feel relieved because that 'cooling down' feeling is basically something that tells you your fate is now sealed because you have now reached level two._

_Level two is the stage where you transform into a fearsome dragon. Even if you transform into your dragon form for only a second…you can never get rid of the 'flame.' From then on, the 'flame' will be a part of you…_

_Forever._

-Operation NOBLE-

...Cree Lincoln.

I didn't answer her greeting. I just glared at her with my now, glowing yellow eyes. She smirked and said, "How are you? Still a whiny old brat I presume?"

"..."

"Oh, so you're giving me the silent treatment, I see. Well, you won't be so silent when I give you your...welcome home present." I heard a slight beeping sound and then her BRA (Battle. Ready. Armour) was activated. Cree took a fighting stance and even though her mouth was covered by a battle mask, I could tell she was smirking.

I dropped into a fighting stance as well.

We stared each other down, waiting for the other to make the first move. It was complete silence. Then a lone leaf floated to the middle of the battlefield.

It swirled in the air, progressively getting closer to the ground...

Until...

It landed.

In a flash Cree appeared before me. She gave me a nice kick in the head and I was on the ground in an instant. I got up and wiped the corner of my mouth. Cree attacked me again, this time with a left hook. I managed to catch it with both my hands just in time but Cree punched me with her right hand.

Then she kneed me in my gut.

My eyes widened and I coughed up some spit.

I heard her chuckle evilly before she grabbed my shoulder and threw me about ten metres away. I skidded on the ground before I came to a halt on my side. I curled up into a ball and moaned in pain. I shut my eyes tightly as if it would help with the pain. I coughed up some more spit while my black silhouette faded away.

Cree came to me and lifted me off the ground by the collar of my turtleneck.

"So the mighty Numbuh 1 has fallen. Tch. Seems like you're only mighty when you have your team to back you up."

_M...er...pa..._

I half-opened one of my eyes and looked at her with a glassy look before closing them again.

_Ma...her...pay..._

Cree laughed at me.

_Mak...her...pay..._

_She reeled her hand back._

_Make...her...pay!_

**_MAKE HER PAY!_**

My eyes snapped wide open and I stopped her hand cold with my own. The black silhouette crept up my body once more.

My yellow eyes glared at her with anger.

Cree gasped and let me go expecting me to hit the ground while she started to back up.

But I didn't.

I stayed floating in the air.

Anger filled my whole body, out shining any moral reasoning I might've had. I growled and blasted off towards her. Cree's eyes widened in fear as she side-stepped the almost-attack. I stopped mid-air and turned around. I charged at her again, faster this time. I stopped just in front of her with my arm reeled back and I punched her.

Her head snapped to the left. But I didn't stop there. I struck the inside of her knee and her legs buckled.

I blasted off into the sky and stopped when I was twenty metres above her. I held out my hands, pointing them straight at Cree. At first nothing happened, but after a couple seconds a small flame appeared my palms. Then the flame grew until it was a really big fire ball.

"Bye-Bye." I growled out before I launched the fire ball straight at her.

-Operation NOBLE-

Cree put a hand against her right cheek. She hissed in pain and retracted her hand and placed it on her leg. Cree knew she wasn't going to be able to even walk by herself for at least half an hour. "For a little guy, he sure packs quite a punch." She muttered as she looked upwards.

Her eyes fell onto the sight of Numbuh 1 in the air.

Cree just calmly took out a communicator and pressed a button.

::This is Cree. Does anyone hear me?::

::I do, now report.::

::It's going all according to plan.::

::Good. I shall be there in a moment.::

Worry started to settle in Cree when she saw a fireball start to build up in Numbuh 1's hands.

::Well hurry up, I don't want to be burnt to a crisp all because you took your sweet time.::

::Don't worry my dear apprentice. I shall be there::

::Tch. Cree out.::

Cree pocketed the communicator and waited in slight fear, that fireball was awfully large.

-Operation NOBLE-

I panted heavily, I was exhausted. Because I was so tired, my moral reasoning started to seep through the barriers my lust for revenge created. My eyes widened when I realized what I just did.

I had just released a fireball at Cree.

It could kill her.

I gasped and blasted off in hopes of beating my fireball. I outstretched my hand and tried to call it back but it didn't work. "No! Stop! Come back!" I tired desperately to recall the fireball but it just kept going.

My panic rose to a new level when it was just a measly metre above Cree. NO!

The fireball hit its mark, splattering upon impact much like water would.

I finally landed on the ground and my black silhouette faded away. Shakily, I made my way towards the impact site. All I could see was that instead of Cree, there was a big scorch mark on the ground.

I fell to my knees.

"I couldn't have done this. No…this wasn't my fault! I didn't want this to happen!" I said to myself in disbelief. "I didn't kill her! It wasn't my fault…it wasn't my fault…wasn't my fault…"

Tears streamed from my eyes as I examined my hands. These hands are of a murderer now.

_Murderer…_

I killed her.

_Monster…_

I killed Cree Lincoln.

_Killer…_

And my world turned black.

-Operation NOBLE-

When I woke up I realized I was back at the camp my dad made. I had no idea as to how I got here but I didn't question it.

My head still hurt.

Suddenly the events that just happened replayed itself in my head.

Cree…

The fire…

The murder…

Everything came back to me. I started to shake visibly. I hugged myself tightly to still my shaking but it did nothing. I started to hyperventilate as emotions overtook my body.

Remorse, guilt, shame, and regret.

I didn't know what to do anymore.

I just killed someone. _Killed. _

_Friedrich Nietzsche said, "Whoever fights monsters should see to it that in the process he does not become a monster. And when you look long into an abyss, the abyss also looks into you."_

_I felt so scared. I was becoming a monster. A monster filled with malevolence. _

_More tears began to fall and I cried so much, I fell a_sleep at around 4 a.m.

When I woke up, Dad was already packing stuff up. He stopped what he was doing and smiled in my direction, "Good morning son! By golly, you must have been tired! It's already seven in the morning! C'mon Nigel, we must hurry or we'll be late." I shook the last remnants of sleep out of me and put on my SUNI.

I still felt utterly horrible inside but for my dad's sake, I smiled and helped him as if nothing ever happened. But I knew deep down inside, my façade could only last for so long.

All masks crack and shatter at some point.

Even mine.

-Operation NOBLE-

We got home just before my cousin's car rolled into the driveway. The Roberts got out of their car and greeted us.

"Why hello there Montgomery! And hello to you as well Nigel!" Jeremiah enthusiastically greeted, shaking both of our hands with vigor. His wife Audrey rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and greeted us as well, "Hello you two."

"Hello Jeremiah, Audrey and little Eva!"

"I'm not little anymore Uncle Monty. I've grown since last time you saw me!" Eva said sweetly.

"Why you're right! Please forgive me."

"Of course."

"Now come along inside the house. We have so much to catch up on, seven months is a long time."

All of us went inside the house where Mum greeted us with breakfast. Literally. When we opened the door, Mum was there...holding pancakes.

We entered the dining room and saw that the table was already set with a breakfast fit for kings. Pancakes upon pancakes, syrup, berries, and the most important of them all, cherries. Both Eva and I made an immediate grab for the cherry bowl. I glared at her playfully and she did the same. We knew exactly as to how to decide who will take the cherries.

Keeping one hand on the bowl, I used the other to point to me and then her in time with the counting game "Tinker, Tailor."

**Tinker, Tailor,**

**Soldier, Sailor,**

**Rich Man, Poor Man,**

**Begger Man, THEIF!**

My finger landed on Eva. She smiled in triumph and took the cherry bowl. I pouted but smiled when she gave me a handful. Our parents chuckled at us and continued to eat.

-Operation NOBLE-

"Word has it that you're in the big league now." Eva said as we were walking up to the Treehouse after breakfast.

"The _big league_?"

"Yeah, something about you being in an organization beyond the KND. I mean where else would you, the famous Numbuh 1, be for whole five months? Everyone either thought you were missing or turned traitor, well everyone but Sector V that is."

"Um…" Eva looked at me with a knowing look and took out a notepad and pencil.

"Well? Aren't you going to tell me? It's not very gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting."

"It's...top secret."

"Has that ever stopped me before?"

"No, but-"

"Nu-uh-uh! No buts! Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No!" I hissed out. It was getting irritating. 'Annoying little…' I stopped my thoughts right there and took a deep breath. No way am I letting my anger get the best of me… again.

"Aw…alright mister! You better learn to sleep with one eye open because Geneva Lily Roberts never gives up a scoop without a fight!"

"Uh-huh…good luck with that."

She stuck out her tongue at me and I did the same to her and then we made a bunch of funny faces, trying to out shine the each other. By the time we arrived at the Treehouse, we were both laughing hysterically.

I smiled on the outside but inside I was slowly dying. It hasn't even been a day and I already felt as if my mask was slipping. But I knew I had to persevere even though all I wanted to do was cry.

I opened the door to the Treehouse and this time, everyone was present.

Numbuh 4 turned to see who it was but scoffed and looked away as soon as he saw it was me. Numbuh 3 on the other hand, stopped playing with her Rainbow Monkeys and greeted us via tackling. Numbuh 2 waved at me happily and shyly waved at Eva. But Numbuh 5 didn't even notice us.

Eva didn't seem to notice Numbuh 5's strange mood as she started to converse with Numbuh 3. But I did.

I walked up to Numbuh 5, "Numbuh 5? Are you alright?" Numbuh 5 shook her head in response and pulled the bill of her cap over her eyes. I looked at her with concern and asked, "What happened?"

"Remember my sister Cree?" I hesitated before nodding and Numbuh 5 continued, "I know she's a teenager and all that stuff. I know that teens do these kind of things all the time but not Cree. No she never does this..." She paused before whispering, "Cree never came back home yesterday."

My heart stopped.

* * *

><p>Ah yes! I'm so close to where I want to be!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Whew!

I found some time and now it's time to update! Yay!

Remember those tests I told you about a couple chapters ago? I just had the fourth, and final test in the series...I got the marks back today...I'M A LOLLIPOPIN HALF MARK AWAY FROM A PERFECT! AGAIN!

*Goes to sulk in a corner*

Time to vent...again.

Disclaimer: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door, someone whom I do not know the name of does. I own all the G-Tech but no 2x4 tech. Nor do I own the moive, "The Rifleman."

::blah:: Communicator talk

**IMPORTANT: The poll will close on the first of June. If you want your fave couple to be set in stone, then hurry up and vote! So far, only 3x4 is set because really, who can deny their awesome cuteness? Again, the poll will close on June 1st.**

* * *

><p><em>When your 'flame' has awakened, your emotions will torment you. It will feel like they're ripping you in a million directions all at once. It will seem like the more you try to control them, the more it hurts you. It will seem like letting your emotions control you will lessen your pain.<em>

_Don't give in._

_There's hope. There is always hope._

_You are a KND operative, remember that._

_We, as Kids Next Door, are obligated to fight for the good of kids everywhere. We dedicate our childhood to helping kids in need. When we're in need, the whole kid nation will stand behind us. When you think you're alone, just turn around. You'll see every kid you helped and more all stretching out their hands to you._

_You are never alone._

_Your fight will be fought by every kid in the world, universe even. You know why?_

_Kids by themselves are too small to accomplish anything major. But when you add another kid and another and eleventy buh-millions more, then we will accomplish something more than major. We will accomplish something great, something amazing. When one kid is in trouble, others will help because it's just what kids do._

_Together, we can fight anything that stands in our way!_

-Operation NOBLE-

"Cree…never came back?" I asked even though I knew the answer as to why. Numbuh 5 nodded and looked away. "Mom and Dad are looking for her ever since this morning. They said they will call if they found something…there hasn't been any calls yet."

She looked at me with round black eyes. Even though on the surface it looked as if she was telling me she'll be fine, I could see that in the depths of her black orbs, worry and concern swirled around. It broke my heart in two knowing that I caused this.

This was all my fault.

I had to fix it.

"I'm sure she'll turn up. Cree can take care of herself can she not? She has already proven she is more than capable of that."

"But Numbuh 1…Numbuh 5 called Maurice and he said he hasn't seen Cree since yesterday afternoon. Cree said she would be back late into the night. She said that to Mom and Dad too. But she didn't show up. Cree never does that."

"Don't worry Numbuh 5. Besides, will Cree really leave without a reason? I'm positive…Cree is…planning something. I'm sure that when you meet her again, you'll give her a real beating for making you worry so much." I replied hesitantly. Numbuh 5 didn't seem to notice my tentativeness. She looked as if some of her worries were lifted off her shoulder. She smiled at me and went to join Numbuh 2 and Numbuh 10.

I felt appalled at myself. I was lying to one of my long time friends.

When did I become such a monster?

-Operation NOBLE-

"Hey, can I interview for a story I'm doing for the KND Nightly News?" Numbuh 10 asked Numbuh 2 already having a notepad and pencil out.

"Sure!" Numbuh 2 replied with enthusiasm.

"Alright! First question, how long have you and Numbuh 1 been friends for?"

"Um…I guess since kindergarten?"

"So you are Numbuh 1 are pretty good friends right? Ones that trust each other no matter what?"

"Good friends...trust each other no matter what huh." Numbuh 2 muttered so quietly that Numbuh 10 couldn't hear him. Numbuh 2 huffed and asked, "Well?"

"Uh...Yeah I guess...we're...pretty good friends."

"Really? It sounds as if you don't trust him."

"I do trust him! He's the most...uh...trustworthy person I know!"

"Numbuh 1 was gone for like five months and now he comes back for no reason! You honestly can't be saying that this isn't suspicious."

"No I'm not, I mean…uh…can we move onto the next question?"

"Okay. Let's see, do you have any idea as to where Numbuh 1 went? When everyone thought he went missing, you guys, his own team, didn't seem all that fazed by his disappearance. Seems like Sector V has just as much secrets as their former leader."

"I have no idea where he went." Numbuh 2 answered, a bit too fast.

"Really? I have an inkling _you do_!"

"I'm sorry I don't."

"You do know!"

"Uh…No comment?"

Numbuh 10 huffed in annoyance. She was getting nowhere in her interview. What could be so important that hiding it must have taken top priority? Numbuh 1 was no help. Now Numbuh 2 was dodging her questions. Is this whole team hiding something! She was going to get to the bottom of this.

Numbuh 5 chose that time to appear, "Hey Numbuh 2, Numbuh 10. What's up?"

"The sky! Haha-" Numbuh 2 was promptly cut off by Numbuh 5 hitting him with her cap which was quickly followed by Numbuh 10 who lightly slapped him on the head.

"Hey! Ow…"

"Next time, leave the jokes alright?" The girls said at the same time. Numbuh 2 rubbed his head and left.

Numbuh 10 rolled her eyes and said, "Boys will be boys."

"Ya got that right Numbuh 10."

"Anyway, Numbuh 5 can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure."

"Can I ask you some questions?"

"Shoot."

"You know what flavour the 4th flavour is?"

"Only the ultimate kind."

"Have you ever tasted it?"

"Nah, but Numbuh 5 hears that it's really close to blurpleberry."

"**BLURPLEBERRY!** Zero no! I hate blurpleberry!"

"Numbuh 5 said close, it could taste like anything. Don't panic."

"Argh. Why can't it be cherry? Why blurpleberry, of all flavours. Blurpleberry…" Numbuh 10 shuddered, "I'm getting day-mares just thinking of it."

"Is this all we're going to talk about?"

"No, I was genuinely curious. I guess I should move on. Do you know where Numbuh 1 disappeared to for five months?"

"Now that is something Numbuh 5 doesn't know. Sorry girl."

"I know you know! I know that the whole Sector V knows! I know you know something and I know I'm going to find out what!"

"Girl, there are way too many 'knows' in your statements." Numbuh 10 was just about ready to pull her hair out.

-Operation NOBLE-

Numbuh 4 roughly pounded the buttons on the game controller. He grunted in annoyance when his character died…again.

The words, "GAME OVER" flashed across the screen for what seemed to be the eleventy millionth time. Numbuh 4 threw the controller on the floor and crossed his arms.

It was then that he noticed another presence in his midst.

"Hello Numbuh 4~" Numbuh 3 sang happily, plopping down on the seat beside him with her Sngu Slug. Numbuh 4 eyed the Slug with hatred. It was just another reminder of Numbuh 1's imminent leave.

When Numbuh 4 didn't respond Numbuh 3 tried again, "Hello~ Numbu~h 4~!"

"Hey." He muttered finally. Numbuh 3 smiled in response, "Yay!"

"What do ya want?"

"I wanna…play! Let's go!" Numbuh 3 didn't give him much choice as she dragged him all the way over to her room.

When they got there, Numbuh 4 looked at Numbuh 3 in annoyance before he saw her beaming face looking at him. "Cruddy girls." He muttered quietly. Numbuh 3, fortunately, didn't hear him and hummed a tune as if nothing was wrong.

"Let's play Rainbow Monkey Tea Party!"

"What! No way! **No wa-a-a-a-ay**!"

Numbuh 3's bottom lip started to quiver and her violet eyes seemed to grow bigger as she gave Numbuh 4 'The LOOK.'

Numbuh 4 tried to avert his eyes from the sight but some magnetic pull made him look deep into Numbuh 3's eyes with his own jade orbs. He lasted a total of three seconds, a new record, against 'The LOOK' before he gave in. Numbuh 3 clapped her sleeved hands in victory and excitement.

With the reluctant help of Numbuh 4, they set up the setting for the tea party rather quickly. Numbuh 4 noticed that there were only two seats at the table. He mentally scratched his head in confusion; usually Numbuh 3 had tea parties with practically all of her plushies and dolls at a time.

Numbuh 3 quickly sat Numbuh 4 onto one chair and she sat in the other. She picked up her Rainbow Monkey Super Rainbow-tastic Tea Party Tea Pot and poured some 'tea' into Numbuh 4's cup. She did the same with her own cup.

"So what do ya do at tea parties?" Numbuh 4 awkwardly asked. Numbuh 3 paused in thought before replying, "We talk about stuff and we drink tea and we eat food an-"

"I get it already!"

"Oh okay. Then let's talk." Numbuh 3 paused to take a sip of her 'tea,' "Hmm…oh I know! My favourite colour is gree~n! What's yours?"

"Orange I guess?"

"Okay um...then what's your favourite movie?"

"The Rifleman"

"Mine is...The Rainbow Monkey and Friends Movie Special!"

Numbuh 4 rolled his eyes at Numbuh 3's answer and took a bite of the bread Numbuh 3 served him. Numbuh 3 asked him another question, "Why are you so angry?"

When Numbuh 3 said this, Numbuh 4 was in the middle of sipping his 'tea.' It caught him off-guard and even though there was no tea, he still did a spit take. "Wh-What!" He sputtered.

Numbuh 3 clarified, "You've been so angry lately." Numbuh 4 looked downwards. "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll take care of it."

Numbuh 3 huffed and said, "You always try to solve things by yourself! You have friends you know!"

"Well maybe ma problems can't be solved with help. Maybe I have ta do this by myself because no one will understand." Numbuh 4 vented.

Numbuh 3 looked at Numbuh 4 with concern, "Whatever you're having trouble with. Just know that I'm here for you, forever…Now…Itadakimasu! Let's eat!" She took out a bunch of candy from a nearby Rainbow Monkey Storage Box.

Numbuh 4 stared at her for a moment before smiling softly and replying, "Yeah."

-Operation NOBLE-

I sat at a balcony contemplating some stuff. So many things happened in such a little time. Everything that was happening was spiraling out of control.

_Bzzzt_

::This is Numbuh 449u9. Report Numbuh 1.::

::I...haven't made any good progress, It's getting worse…I feel like I'll hurt them., kill them, murder them.::

::Who Numbuh 1?::

::My friends…::

::You are afraid of harming your 'friends' as you humans say.::

::Yes…::

::You have done something you regret, your vocal and pitch patterns suggest so.::

::You're…right…I think…No I know…::

::Know what?::

::That I killed Cree Lincoln.::

::I sense that you are deeply troubled by this. This 'Cree' seems to have a significance to you or someone you know.::

::Numbuh 449u9 sometimes I hate your ability to always know what's going on. No offense to you sir.::

::None taken Numbuh 1. What are you going to do now?::

::I need to solve this problem…and keep my emotions under control. Who knows what will happen if I lose control again?:

::I see…I will call again in 5 Terra days time for a report. Understand Numbuh 1?::

::Yes sir, good-bye sir.::

I clicked off my SUNI comm and sighed and took off my SUNI. I stared at the neighborhood that surrounded me.

This I the neighborhood that I swore to protect when I was in the KND…

It's ironic that now the protector will most likely destroy what he was supposed to protect.

-Operation NOBLE-

Numbuh 2 gaped in shock. This was not happening. This couldn't be happening.

It was just not possible.

His hands shook so much that the DATAKA in them fell to the ground.

This can't be…

He snapped out of his shocked stupor and took action. Numbuh 2 ran out of his workshop and into the communication station in his room. He punched in the numbers quickly but messed up so he tired again, slower this time.

::This is Soopreme Leader Numbuh 362 of the Moonbase, please tell me what is your emergency.::

::Numbuh 362? This is Numbuh 2...You might want to hear this recording...::

::Alright Numbuh 2, patch it through.::

::Yes sir.::

With a flurry of fingers, Numbuh 2 typed the code necessary to patch over the recording.

_Code accepted. Patching through Recording #102122..._

* * *

><p>Can anyone guess the significance of "102122?" If anyone does, then, I'll make sure to give you guys long chapter!<p> 


End file.
